Ferriswheelshipping Oneshot
by WaterResistantTyphlosion
Summary: She left it until the last moment that they would ever see eachother to confess. Ferriswheelshipping :)


**A/N:** Just a Ferriswheelshipping oneshot thingy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon *cries*. Neither do I own some of the characters dialogue, which was taken from the games.

* * *

><p>White ran up the many steps towards the Champion's block. She knew that she was finally ahead of Cheren, and was so excited to be battling the champion that she could barely stop herself from squealing. But as she got to the top, she heard voices. One she didn't recognise, but the other one she did, only too much.<p>

"Oh no…" she whispered, "I was too late…"

She pushed open the door and walked right into the conversation between N and Alder. N looked very triumphant, and White took that as a very, very bad thing.

"It's over!" N said victoriously, "Never again will Pokémon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend, Zekrom! You may have the title of Champion… But you can't stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost your Pokémon, your partner, to sickness. In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova… Who knows how long it's been since you've had to fight with your full strength? I actually kind of like that about you, though. As a Trainer who far outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world, free your Pokémon!"

"Don't be stupid," Alder said, "Separating people from Pokémon... Do anything but that!"

"You and I both put our beliefs on the line and fought with all our strength." N said quietly, "And I won. Do not say another word."

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, fast, excited, like White had just been. Cheren ran into the room, and saw her. His face fell slightly, but he still went up to her.

"White, what's going on?" he asked, "Why… oh."

He noticed the scene in front of them, and fell silent. Due to the noise he made, N noticed White for the first time. He stepped away from Alder, towards her.

"I've been waiting." He said to her, "In the future I envisioned, you obtained a stone…"

White jumped, and put her hand in her bag, pulling out the heavy, but small bright white stone. It shone out in her hand, and from somewhere nearby, she heard a cry. N looked behind him.

"That Light Stone…" he muttered, "Zekrom is responding to it. Put it away. This is not a suitable place for the legendary dragons!"

He turned away, looking out to the window at the back of the building. "The time is now…" he said very quietly, then raised his voice, "From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!"

The ground began to tremble. Cheren ran forward. "What's going on?" he yelled at N, before he saw for himself. Out of the ground, a huge building rose up, destroying the ground, overshadowing the whole area of the champion's league. The building shook harder, and the walls began to fall, the ceiling crashing to the ground. White screamed, dodging bits of falling ceiling left and right. From the part of the castle right in front of them, a huge black staircase began to come down at an incredible speed.

"White, look out!" yelled Cheren, running at her and pulling her to the ground, as the staircase crashed down right where she had just been standing. As the building continued to fall to ruins, he kept his body over hers, shielding her until everything became still again. She was shaking hard, never thinking that such a thing was possible.

"That was close," Cheren said, getting up and helping White to her feet.

"What has just appeared is Team Plasma's castle." N explained, "The king's words will resound from the heights to all below. You must come to the castle, as well. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokémon will be liberated from people, or whether Pokémon and people will live together… We will see whose belief is stronger... And our result will change the world."

He left, running up the steps. White and Cheren looked at each other for a second before remembering that they weren't alone. Alder was beside the steps, trapped to the ground by a large piece of rubble. They ran over to help.

"Alder, what happened?" Cheren asked him as he tried with all his might to wrench the stone off his legs.

"I... I lost." He muttered, "I should have been able to demonstrate the bond between me and my Pokémon. That would have shown that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams. So, his convictions were the real thing... Be careful. The ones who change the world are always the ones who pursued their dreams. You two, I ask this of you. Even if Pokémon and people are separated, nothing good will come of it. Please let him know that!"

"White, go!" Cheren said to her, "You're the stronger one anyway. I'll get Alder out of this then come and help. And tell N this: some people grow stronger by being with Pokémon. We're proof! Together with our Pokémon we learned and became stronger!"

She nodded, and ran up the stairs after N. He had already got up them, and when she finally reached the top, it took a while for her to persuade herself to enter the castle. She forced herself to walk in, and immediately found herself confronted by six of the Seven Sages.

"If anything should happen to our king, it would be disastrous," one of them said (she couldn't tell them apart), "It would ruin Ghetsis's perfect plan! Our Lord N will be disappointed, but the six of us will defeat you here!"

White grabbed a Poké ball off her belt, determined to fight through them and not be defeated, but before the battle could start, someone yelled out, "Can ya manage that?"

Cray, the Driftveil City Gym Leader, came into the room. "Still standing, are ya, White?" he asked. She nodded.

All six of the Sages stepped back. "You're… You're Driftveil's…" one of them stuttered,

"It ain't just me!" Clay said angrily,

Suddenly, behind him, all the gym leaders of Unova minus the triplets came into the room, facing the Six Sages defiantly. White was shocked; how did they all know where to go and what was going on?

"So sorry," Lenora said sarcastically, "Not only are we all stronger than you, but there are a lot of us!"

"Ignoring Team Plasma…" said Elesa, "That would be a terrible thing for us Gym Leaders to do."

"Bianca asked us to come, anyway," added Burgh

"White!" said Drayden, "Go ahead! You are the holder of the Light Stone, after all,"

She didn't need to be told twice, and ran through the Sages as the Gym Leaders started their battle. She had no idea where she was going, so just went the obvious way. After all, N wanted her to go after him, didn't he? She ran up some stairs, round a corner, up another flight of stairs, and came to a huge doorway, decorated extravagantly.

"So you came, holder of the Light Stone,"

White jumped and spun around to face nobody other than Ghetsis, the leader of the Seven Sages and Team Plasma. "The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokémon League is a symbol. It means Unova will change. The king of this castle is one of the strongest Trainers in the world. He is accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He has defeated the Champion. Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world. If that's not what makes a hero, what more does one need?

Now that the stage is set, we can seize people's minds and hearts. We can bring into being the world that I-no, that Team Plasma-desires more easily than you can imagine! We and only we will use Pokémon, and we shall rule the powerless populace! I've been waiting so long for this! I've kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now, those painful days are at an end! Go! Onward! Discover whether you have what it takes to be a hero!"

Again, she did as she was told.

The room she ran into was huge. Down the middle was an enormous pathway, and it was surrounded by water, shimmering different colours in the light that was filtering through the giant, incredible windows. N was standing in the centre of the path, looking out of the window, but it was obvious he knew she had come in.

"What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokémon alone." He said quietly, "I will separate Pokémon from people, so Pokémon can regain their original power."

He turned to her. "It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokémon friends get hurt! Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!"

The Poké ball she had taken off her belt to fight the Seven Sages was still in her hand, and she enlarged it, holding it tightly. All this time, she had been kidding herself, trying to think that he was really a good person that cared for everything, but now, in his own castle, his true colours were showing a selfish person who just wanted to get what he wanted, without a care for the consequences.

"You came all this way to battle me… But Reshiram is not responding. You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you? How disappointing." He said sadly, but she knew what he didn't. Just because he couldn't see it didn't mean she couldn't feel the stone trembling in her bag. It was scaring her slightly. "I actually kind of liked you a little. Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokémon!"

He turned away. She made her move. "I got that same feeling about you," she said, her voice trembling, "But it looks like I was wrong. I thought you were really someone who cared for everything, but right now, you're acting like a selfish person who won't stop at anything to get what they want, without caring about what could be the result of their actions!"

"I was kidding myself, too." He answered, "The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous!" He turned to face her again. "You have two options. Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people! Zekrom! Come to me!"

At the back of the great hallway, the wall exploded, and a great black Pokémon came in. It was huge, over 10 feet tall, and it glowed with bright blue electricity. So this was the Pokémon she kept seeing in the skies. For some reason, she wasn't all that scared – after all, she had her own counterpart. Her Poké ball shrunk in her hand and she put it back on her belt.

"Who says I can't win?" she asked, pulling the now violently trembling Light Stone out of her bag. N took several steps backwards in shock.

"Your Light Stone is… I mean, Reshiram is…"he stuttered,

The stone flew up into the air, and there was a blinding flash. White stumbled backwards, shielding her eyes, and when she opened them again, there was a huge white Pokémon beside her, as big as Zekrom, only its tail glowed with fire, and sparks flew from every area of its body. N looked shocked; she felt triumphant.

"Zekrom and Reshiram… They were once one life." He muttered, "One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokémon that appear before the hero they recognize. Ah… I see. You really are a hero, too. I'll tell you what that Pokémon is saying to you. "I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally." It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Reshiram and make it your ally!"

It didn't take long. With one Ultra Ball, White demonstrated her ultimate skill in catching Pokémon and caught Reshiram safely inside. She let it out again, determined to use it to stop N in his tracks.

"I see. Reshiram, who is said to lend its power to the hero who searches for truth, has recognized your power and now agrees to stand by your side…" N stepped forward. "But now, I will create the future I desire!"

And then started the biggest battle White had ever participated in. Neither Zekrom nor Reshiram would give in, and it seemed the battle would have no end. But finally, when Zekrom fell to the ground unable to battle, N didn't give in, and sent forward one of his own Pokémon. White returned Reshiram and sent out her own too, and they continued battling. And at long last, she won the battle, with only Serperior left standing, at almost zero health.

"… … Zekrom and I… were beaten." N said quietly, looking dumfounded, "Your feelings… They were stronger than mine, it seems… Reshiram and Zekrom… Each of them choosing a different hero… Is that even possible? Two heroes living at the same time— one that pursues truth and one that pursues ideals. Could…could they both be right? I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world."

White was silent for a second, wondering whether he was slowly coming to light, or whether she was just getting fooled again. A voice broke the silence. "After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!"

This comment confused White a lot. What did he mean, 'share' the name? "What are you talking about?" she asked in shock,

"To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done." He walked up to N, but left quite a gap between them. "After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero... You lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon..."

N looked hurt, and White was definitely indignant about being called an 'ordinary' trainer. She was pretty sure she was one of the strongest in Unova. Ghetsis turned to her. "I never would have thought the legendary Pokémon would choose a Trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard.

This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you- since you know the truth- You must be eliminated!"

They heard footsteps, and White turned around to be met with a wall of relief – Cheren was running up to the scene, with Alder right behind him. "Rule the world?" he said in shock, "Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate all Pokémon?"

Ghetsis rolled his eyes. "That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma." He said, like Cheren was being stupid, "Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon!"

"You fool!" said Alder angrily, "That's a ridiculous idea!"

"You can say what you want," said Ghetsis, "A Pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. So what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat. Come on! Now you'll face ME in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!"

"No! White!" N yelled, trying to run forward, but Ghetsis harshly shoved him back

"I won't allow anyone to stop me!" he said powerfully, "No matter who does what!"

White was taken aback – she had no Pokémon to fight with apart from a Serperior that would literally keel over if it was poked. However, Cheren came to the rescue again, grabbing her Poké balls and running a little machine over each one. "If you're going to fight her, it at least has to be fair," he said angrily, handing them back to her.

And so begun the second hardest battle of White's life. It wasn't as hard as battling N, though, as Ghetsis didn't have a legendary Pokémon, so she managed to defeat most of his Pokémon with Reshiram alone. In a shorter time than it took with N, she defeated him.

"What?!" Ghetsis cried out, "I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"

The first thought that ran through White's head was that he was also the most conceited person she'd ever met.

Alder stepped up to face N. "Now, N…" he said quietly, "Do you still think Pokémon and people should be separated?"

Ghetsis laughed cruelly. "Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself... I prepared someone for that purpose-N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?!"

And suddenly, White understood. N was who he was because he had been forced to become that way. He wasn't being selfish, or uncaring, he was just trying to do what he had been made to believe what was right. He had been told lies, shown bad things, to manipulate him into the person Team Plasma wanted him to be.

"You're right," said Alder, "He is to be pitied," He turned back to N. "N... I'm sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing ideals because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was truly inspired. That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokémon!"

"But…" N said sadly, "I have no right to be the hero!"

"Is that so?" Alder said gently, "What you and the legendary Pokémon are going to do from now on… that's important, isn't it?"

N shook his head and turned away. "Acting like you understand… Up till now, we've been fighting over our beliefs! Yet, despite that… Why?"

"N, even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other." Alder said patiently, "There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought."

He took a firm hold on Ghetsis and led him out of the room. Cheren ran after them, and White made to follow, but N grabbed her arm. "Please don't go yet."

She turned around. She felt very, very bad for all the things she had said to him earlier, things that she now knew were complete nonsense. She wanted to say something, an apology, but being the quiet girl she always was, she hung back.

"I want to talk to you about something," he said quietly, once they were alone. "It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you.

I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything.

There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon— No, actually… I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends… The Champion has forgiven me, and… What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself."

He turned away and looked at the ceiling. "Another thing, White…" he muttered, "Did you really mean what you said back then?"

"I did at the time," she said shamefully, "But after hearing what Ghetsis was saying, I understand now. I know you were just trying to do what you had been brought up to think was right."

"You've taught me a lot," he said, "My whole idea of right has been changed now, just in this one day. It's because of you this happened, White. But I'm still not fully aware of what's right and what's wrong… and to get aware of it I'll have to explore the world as a different person."

"You're… going?" White whispered. Inside her, she felt weird, like someone had taken her heart and replaced it with a cold, hard stone, and she felt numb.

"It's for the best," he said quietly, "I need to learn what the world is really about. I don't know how long it will take, but I need to do it, and when I do, I'll come back here. I could never leave this place forever, anyway."

"No, N," White protested, tears forming in her eyes now, "Please don't go, not so suddenly! I… I need you, N, I… I… I… I love you!" Finally, she'd admitted it. After all this time of knowing it but never able to say it, she had blurted it out, in the last moment she would ever see him.

N put his hand on her neck, sliding beneath her chin. "Well, at least now I know the feeling's mutual," he muttered, before leaning in and kissing her. She closed her eyes, letting the tears spill, and put her arms around his neck. His went around her waist, and when they came apart, he pulled her close into his chest, hugging her tightly.

They let go of each other, and looked into each other's eyes. "White…" he said quietly, "You said you have a dream. That dream… well, make it come true, ok? If anyone can make a dream come true, it's you. And one day, I'll come back and find you. For now, White, it's goodbye."

He got on Zekrom, and it flew off. White stayed standing there, in the ruins of the castle, for a while, crying silently, until she realised what was going on and who she was, and ran back into the castle.

* * *

><p>Meh. I wrote this when I was bored and depressed because I've lost the ability to do algebraic fractions, and I still have 30 questions to do. It's a rushed fanfic :p<p>

Review! It'll only take a minute ;)


End file.
